High School: Yuuhi's Tale
by LuceScuro
Summary: YAOI Aogiri Yuuhi goes to high school for the first time and is immediatly caught up a love life that he didn't know existed! And so the drama begins... TooyaYuuhi, Aki?, Aya?


**A/N:**_ Look! It's finally ready to be presented! It's shonen-ai by the way._

**WARNING: CONTAINS SHONEN-AI**

**Disclaimer: My imagination fails me so I must use other people's ideas… _other_ people's ideas.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_High School: Yuuhi's Tale_**

**Chapter One: Aogiri Yuuhi Schoolgirl Extraordinaire**

Aogiri Yuuhi ducked his head as he walked to school, not wanting to draw attention to himself or how he was dressed. _I can't believe she made dress in drag! And on my first day of school too! _The 'she' that Yuuhi was referring to was his older sister-in-law, Suzumi. Suzumi was Yuuhi's deceased brother's wife. And _boy_ did she have him on a leash.

_I guess it's only fair. I **did** ask_ _to live with her after onii-chan's death. I'd do anything to get away from the family. _Yuuhi sighed as his mind began to wander. _But did she **have** to make me wear this on my first day of school? I could've done it any other day! Now everyone is going to think that I'm some sort of cross dresser._

_((Flashback))_

_Yuuhi stared at his sister-in-law as she held up the school uniform. Normally there would be nothing wrong with this, if it weren't for the fact that it was a _girl's _uniform._

_"No way!"_

_Suzumi grinned, "Now, now, a deal's a deal. And the deal was that you were going to wear what _I _wanted you to wear for a week if you lost the game and this is it!"_

_"But-but, Suzumi! What will people think of me! I'll do it **any** other time, just not now!" Yuuhi pleaded._

_"Yuuhi it's not **my** fault you're bad at poker! Not stop being such a wuss and put the uniform on!" Suzumi commanded with her eyes closed._

_Yuuhi twitched before attempting to threaten the woman into not making him do it, "If you make me do this then… I won't cook for a whole month!"_

_Suzumi raised an eyebrow, "Fine then, we'll just have to order out. How does Mc Donald's sound to you?"_

_Yuuhi turned completely white, "You wouldn't…!"_

_"Oh yes, I would," Suzumi said, daring him to challenge her will._

_"But you'll get fat!" Yuuhi countered desperately._

_"I'm a dancer," Suzumi replied easily, "I'll be fine."_

_Yuuhi just stared at her in shock. Biting his lip nervously, he contemplated the options. Had he been any normal teenager he obviously would not have bent to Suzumi's will, but he was Yuuhi and he couldn't stand the thought of eating that disgusting food for a month._

_"Come one Yuuhi, be a man and wear the skirt!" Suzumi coaxed._

_That was it._

_"… I'll do it."_

_((End Flashback))_

_Damn Suzumi and her stupid persuasion skills,_ Yuuhi cursed inside his head.

It was then that young teen heard laughter coming from his side. Turning his head, Yuuhi saw a group of what he assumed were friends walking to school on the other side of the road. The group consisted of two blondes, a small, pink-haired girl and a… redhead?

Tilting his head, Yuuhi watched as the female blonde said something to make the male blond, who looked a lot like her, laugh. Turning away from the happy scene, Yuuhi looked at the sky wistfully. He'd always wanted to be like that. Not to say he wasn't happy, he just always wanted to be _normal_. Yuuhi was so busy with the family business that he'd never had time for school. His parents or someone else in the family always taught him. Now that his parents, along with his brother, were gone, it was up to Suzumi to teach him. But teaching anything other dancing was something the elder woman was not good at. So, when all was said and done, it was decided that Yuuhi would go to a school like all the other kids.

He was now entering school grounds and he could hear the whispers around him, some that concerned him and some that didn't. The young male wondered if they could tell he was a male. Yuuhi was never really feminine; the only thing remotely feminine about him was that he liked to cook. It was amazing what Suzumi had managed to do. She'd gotten rid of the headband and pulled out his bangs, which were tucked back, and grabbed what little hair she could to make the world's smallest ponytail. That, combined with the outfit and a handful of make-up, made Yuuhi look like one attractive female.

_Should I tell them I'm a guy or should I just let them figure it out by themselves? _Yuuhi asked himself.

Standing there, Yuuhi was lost in thought. People walked by and commented on the 'weird new girl' who was apparently having an important conversation with 'herself'. It wasn't until a strong hand landed on his shoulder that he snapped out of his daze.

"Hey! Are you new here?" asked the tall blonde that he had seen earlier.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Yuuhi replied, still unsure of whether he should pretend to be a girl or not.

"I've never seen you around before!" the girl answered happily.

"Yeah, and she had the _entire_ student body memorized," the short, pink-haired girl commented sarcastically.

"Hey!" the taller blonde bopped the smaller girl on the head. "The _real_ reason is that I'd know if I'd seen someone with such a nice figure before!"

Yuuhi blinked. The last thing he needed was to be commented on his 'womanly' figure. What was this girl talking about? He had no curves!

"Don't mind them," the male blond said gently, "My name is Aki and this is my twin sister Aya."

"I'm Chidori!" the smallest girl piped up.

"And this," Aya started leaning on the redhead, "is Tooya."

"Err, hello, I'm-" Yuuhi was cut off has the bell rang. Yuuhi looked up at the bell, "Well, it was nice to meet you but I have to get going, ja!"

Yuuhi ran off into the school leaving the group curious about the new 'girl' that had joined their school.

* * *

Yuuhi followed the school principal, who he also suspected was a pervert, to his new class. Looking around, he winced at the cleanliness of the school. The hallway was completely white, and so were the lockers. The only things in colour were the doors, which were a dull brown.

_This place looks like a hospital,_ Yuuhi thought wryly, _or an insane asylum._

"Well, Aogiri-san, this will be your homeroom for the remainder of the year," the principal announced as they came to a stop in front of a door with the sign '11D' on top. "I trust you will be okay on your own from now on?"

Yuuhi gave him a sideways glance and mentally shivered at the look he was receiving. "I will be fine."

The principal nodded and began to walk back to his office, but not before he 'accidentally' brushed his arm against Yuuhi's. When he was out of sight Yuuhi began to rapidly rub his arm in an attempt to rid himself of any 'germs' that the old man might have produced. After he finished his little task, he composed himself and knocked on the door three times.

The door opened to reveal an old woman with half-moon glasses. She peered at him over her glasses and raised a questioning brow. They stood there for a while before recognition dawned on her face and she smiled. "You must be the new student! Come in, come in!"

Stepping in Yuuhi looked around the class. He soon realized that the blonde twins he had met before were in this class as well. Looking away from them, Yuuhi focused his gaze on the teacher in front of him.

"Class, this is our new student." She looked at sheet on her desk and frowned, "There must be some sort of typo; it says here that your name is 'Aogiri Yuuhi' which is obviously a boy's name. I swear these days nobody does their work correctly. All they care about is getting done!"

Yuuhi gulped nervously. "No, there's no mistake, Yuuhi is my name."

The teacher looked at him with a curious frown. "How peculiar, well I suppose it can't be helped." She turned to the class. "Why don't you sit over there behind Aya?"

Yuuhi nodded and swiftly made his way to the back of the room. As he sat down, he heard the teacher say to read until first period. Tiredly, the brunette took out a book called _Fushigi Yuugi_. Suzumi had told them it was a very popular shojo manga, and therefore perfect for when he was pretending to be a girl.

"Hey, Yuuhi," he heard being whispered from in front of him. He looked up to see a very happy Aya looking at him.

"Hey," he replied.

Her eyes slid to the book in his hand, "Is that _Fushigi Yuugi_? I love that book! Yuu Watase is such a genius! Miaka and Tamahome totally reminds me of me and Tooya. Their love is so strong that they even overcame time and space! Isn't that romantic?"

Yuuhi smiled in amusement as the girl sighed dreamily. "Sure, whatever you say."

Aya giggled. "Let me see your schedule."

Nodding, Yuuhi passed her his neatly-folded timetable.

Her eyes quickly skimmed over the page. "You don't have many classes with me." she pouted before brightening up. "You have most of your classes with Aki, none with Chidori and, wow, you have English with Tooya and Tooya's a senior!"

Yuuhi shrugged. "I like to write."

Aya looked at him and smiled. She gave him back his schedule and said, "Don't worry. Me and Aki will show you around!"

* * *

Yuuhi sighed tiredly as he made his way into his last class before lunch. Who would have thought high school would be so tough? As made his way past the teacher, he vaguely heard her say something that resembled 'welcome to our class' but paid no mind to that. Slowly, he let his feet drag him to the first vacant chair he could find.

"Alright class, today we will be writing our own scripts! Remember to keep them simple. Yes, you will have to present them to the class eventually. I know this isn't drama, but I'd like it if you would put some effort into the acting and the props. Get into groups of four and I will come around with a slip of paper containing the _plot_ and _genre_ of your play. Points go to anyone who can tell me what _plot_ and _genre_ mean!"

Yuuhi mentally groaned as he sunk into his seat. _Great! My first day and we have to do a group project! Nobody's going to pair up with me and I'll probably end as one of the 'extra' kids and be dubbed 'loner' for the rest of my school life!_

As Yuuhi cursed his life, he heard the screeching of desks and chairs being pulled to his desk. Looking up, Yuuhi saw Tooya sitting in front of him with a pale girl with lilac eyes and hair that was made into two braids then twisted into buns at the side of her head. Looking to the side Yuuhi also saw a caramel-skinned boy with abnormally pale yellow cat-like eyes and wild black hair that fell in long locks around his face.

The girl brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes as she looked at him indifferently before she grinned. "I'm Kira, and this scary looking dude is Rai. And of course, this bishonen is Tooya."

Rai, who had been fiddling with one of his many rings, flashed him a fanged grin. Yuuhi frowned; he had never seen so much jewellery on a guy before. Rai had on a massive amount of rings, necklaces/chains, studs/earrings and bracelets. Yuuhi was pretty sure that if they ever had a thunder storm, Rai would be the first one to be struck down.

"I've got many anklets too, and nope, I've never been hit by lightning, or gotten close to it, in my life," Rai said casually as he examined his rather long nails.

"How did you…?" Yuuhi wondered out loud.

Rai grinned at him again. "It's what most people think when they first see me."

Yuuhi made an 'o' shape with his mouth as the teacher came by.

"Pick a strip," she instructed, holding out various coloured pieces of paper.

All three of them looked at Tooya, who been sitting quietly in the corner. Tooya shrugged, randomly picked a piece of paper without looking, and placed it on the desk. It read:

**_Romance_**

**Characters:**

**Popular male**

**Male best friend**

**Shy female**

**Female best friend**

**Plot:**

**The shy young female must win over her love, the popular male. A festival is coming up. Is this her chance at love?**

**Required:**

**-male best friend must give shy girl advice**

**-female best friend must be caught with popular male**

**-shy female must cry**

**-a kiss between popular male and shy female**

They looked at the paper then back at each other. Quietly, they all sat contemplating the best course of action. Each one except for Tooya looked back at the piece of paper at least three times.

"Alright, I know some groups consist only of girls or boys and your paper says you need a boy or girl so it's okay if you have a boy playing a girl's part or a girl playing a boy's part!" the teacher boomed enthusiastically.

Yuuhi's group looked back at the paper critically as if they expected the words to change.

"Well then, shall we decide our roles?" Kira suggested.

"I'll be 'male best friend' dude 'cause he sounds cool. He's got to be the only one in the play that's better looking that the popular guy," Rai said, waving his hand about.

"I think Yuuhi would fit the role of 'shy female' perfectly," Tooya commented, looking in Yuuhi's direction.

Yuuhi blinked and raised a hand to point at himself with a 'who me?' expression. At Tooya's nod, Yuuhi scrunched up his face but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright, then I'll be the 'female best friend' and Tooya can be the 'popular male'!" Kira announced, taking out a sheet of lined paper and starting to write. "We're going to need English names right? So I'll be," she paused to think for a moment, "I'll be Danielle! What do you want to be Rai?"

Rai put a finger to his lip in thought. "I'll be Ryan!"

Kira raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Don't you mean Bryan?"

"No, I mean Ryan!" Rai shook his head and grinned.

Kira furrowed her brows but wrote it down anyway, and turned to Tooya. "Tooya can be Adrian," Tooya nodded, "And Yuuhi can be Alex!"

Yuuhi sighed and nodded, deciding it was best that he have a guy/girl name.

"Okay students, put away your scripts. It's time to read out loud!" the teacher shouted as everyone scurried back to their seats.

"I can't wait to work on this some more with you, Yuuhi!" Kira said and winked as she left.

Yuuhi furrowed his brows but never got to ask what she meant by that as the teacher began to talk once more.

"Alright, I need two girls up here. Akina and Yuuhi up here!"

Yuuhi gulped and sank into his seat as the other girl went up to the front of the class. He had decided not to say anything until he had to correct someone or when someone blatantly called him a girl.

"What's the matter Yuuhi? Get up here!"

"Um, sensei and think you're confused," Yuuhi said meekly.

"What is it Aogiri? I don't have all day!" the teacher demanded impatiently.

"Well, you see sensei… I'm a boy," Yuuhi blurted out.

"What? You are?" the teacher asked, bewildered, "Well then, you can stay, Aogiri."

Yuuhi let out a breath of relief as he slumped over his desk. He could hear the whispers around him. He felt someone looking at him and saw Kira give him a confused look before looking away. Turning around, he saw Rai grinning at him and when he noticed that Yuuhi was looking at him too, he gave him a thumbs-up sign. Not knowing what that meant, Yuuhi looked away and noticed that Tooya was sitting beside him giving him an amused smirk. Fighting off a blush that made his way to his cheeks, Yuuhi turned away angrily and sunk even further into his desk, hoping that lunch would come soon.


End file.
